Amor entre enemigos: Del odio al amor
by Tsukisagi
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces sentimos que odiamos a alguien? ¿Y en el fondo sentimos cierto cariño? ¿Será el caso de esta historia? Esta es una historia del odio y del amor que se pueden llegar a tener Kakashi y Anko... con ayuda de ciertas personitas.
1. 1 Trabajando de Cupidos

**Konichi wa!!! Esta es nuestra primera historia, esperamos que les guste. El capítulo es un poco corto pero los demás serán más largos y la historia empezará a tomar forma. Esperamos que les guste y dejen muchos reviews!!! nn nn nn**

**Capitulo 1: Trabajando de cupidos**

Hace mucho tiempo en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konoha) existía una academia ninja en la que se graduaron nueve compañeros. Sus nombres son:

Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura: Equipo 7

Ino-Chouji-Shikamaru: Equipo 8

Hinata-Kiba-Shino: Equipo 10

Eran muy buenos amigos y sus instructores eran:

Equipo 7: Kakashi

Equipo 8: Asuma

Equipo 10: Kurenai

Entra al equipo 7 otra instructora llamada Anko y Kakashi dice

"¿Pero porque la pusieron en este equipo si hay demasiados equipos?"

"Fue al azar y te toco a ti Kakashi" le dijo el tercer Hokage

y desde ese momento Kakashi empieza a odiar a Anko.

Pero a Anko le cayo muy mal de la manera que tomo Kakashi la situación y el Hokage presento ante Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura a Anko y a los muchachos les cayo muy bien pero Kakashi se pone celoso porque le quita la atención de sus muchachos y a Anko le da mucho coraje que Kakashi la quisiera sacar del grupo.

Un día salieron a una misión el equipo 7,8 y 10, en esa misión Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba y Shino se dieron cuenta que Kakashi y Anko son tal para cual y van a hacer todo lo posible para juntarlos.

Al regresar a la academia todos los muchachos le van a pedir permiso al Hokage para que los deje hacer lo posible para que ellos dos esten juntos. El Hokage les preguntó que como pensaban hacer eso si ellos se llevaban tan mal. Todos ellos ponen cara de seres un poco malvados ya que tenían muchas ideas en su mente y sabían que ellos podían convertirse en una bonita pareja a pesar de lo mal que se podrían llevar entre los dos.Las 3 chicas pensaban que tras esa manera de ser tan loco y frenético había un chico sensible capaz de conquistar a una mujer. Todos los hombres ponen cara de ¿Qué? Ya que a ellos les costaba creer que Kakashi fuera "sensible". Naruto y Kiba comienzan a burlarse actuando como si fueran Kakashi y Anko

"Anko, te amo"

"Yo también, Kakashi"

y "aparentan" un beso. Chouji y Shikamaru carcajeándose y Sasuke y Shino con sus caras de "podría estar haciendo algo mejor". Ino y Sakura comenzaron a discutir y así comenzó su guerra todos contra todos ya que cada quien tenia su propia ideas. Algunos querían que se hiciera una cena, otros de repente dejarlos solos y otros… bla, bla, bla, que era lo único que podías escuchar el Hokage. Todos gritaban como locos y Sasuke y Naruto hasta comenzaron a pelearse (como siempre). El Hokage se enojo tanto que gritó

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

y todos se pararon en seco. El Hokage les dijo que si querían juntar a Anko y Kakahi tenían que trabajar en equipo para así "hacer nacer el amor" (N: Si ya se que es muy cursi :P) y todos "Aaaaaayyyyy que ternura", las chicas super emocionadas y los chicos con su cara de "ay que ridículo" (N: Si no les gustaba entonces para que estaban ahí -.-) y así se desató su segunda guerra y el Hokage más furioso que nunca gritó

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Todos salieron corriendo como locos a sus casas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. 2 Primer plan Una cena de ¿amor?

**_Este es el segundo capítulo.Los capitulos son cortos pero entretenidos. La historia empezará a tomar forma. Esperamos que les este gustando esta historia de Kakashi x Anko. Disfruténlo!!! nn nn nn_**

**Capítulo 2: Primer plan: Una cena de… ¿amor?**

Sakura y Hinata convencieron a los demás para que trabajaran en equipo para juntar a Kakashi y Anko.

Los chavos les pidieron ayuda a los profesores Asuma y Kurenai para que ellos hagan un plan para juntar a Anko y Kakashi y a ellos se les ocurre un graaaan plan: se trata de encerrarlos en un salón de la academia ninja y hacerles una cena.

La chaviza los encierra en un salón con una "deliciosa" cena, velas y un gran decorado pero en lugar de enamorarse Anko y Kakashi se enojan aún más.

Se preguntarán pero... ¿por qué?.

Todo comenzó cuando Asuma y Kurenai les dicen a la chaviza que tienen que hacer lo siguiente y Sakura le dice a Asuma que que tienen pensado gacer y apenas le iva a decir Kurenai a la chaviza y en eso entra Kakashi y le dice a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que Anko y él ivan a ir a una misión y todos empiezan a decir ¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?. Claro que su cara ( más bien su ojo ) estaba con una mirada muy harta. Todos piensan que es la oportunidad perfecta para preparar su cena de amorsshhhh.

Se organizaron en equipos e hicieron una cena maravillosa, el equipo 7 se encargó del decorado; velas, flores, corazones,etc., el equipo 8 se encargó de la comida, querían cocinar algo especial y Naruto dijo

"¡¡¡Mi comida favorita!!"

"¡¡Ya sabemos, Ramen!! -- "dijeron todos los demás

"¡¡Ramen, ramen!!" se puso a gritar

"¡¡CALLATE NARUTO!!" le dijeron todos

"Usuratonkachi, esa no es una comida romántica" dijo Sasuke

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

"¡¡Muy bien, haremos ramen!!"

y prepararon un solo tazón grande de Ramen para los dos. De repente llegó Kurenai corriendo y gritando que veía a lo lejos a Kakashi y Anko. Todos corrieron tropezandose y cayendose

"Quitate Sasuke"

"Tu usuratonkachi"

"Haganse a un lado tarados"

se oía por todos lados y todos se esconden. Apagaron la luz de toda la academia y Anko y Kakashi descubrieron la cena en un salón de la academia y cuando menos se lo esperaban los encerraron. El equipo 10 fue el encargado de llevarlos al salón, utilizaron sus habilidades para llamar la atención de Anko y Kakashi (N: Al fin y al cabo eran ninjas) y aunque todos estaba muy lindo Anko le lanzó a Kakashi ramen la comida que prepararon y en lugar de enamorarse se enojaron aún más y empezaron a pelearse

"Anko tu hiciste esto" dijo Kakashi

"Yo no lo hice" dijo enojada Anko y abre la puerta la chaviza y los regañan a todos.

Kakashi más enojado que nunca regaño a su equipo, a sus amigos Asuma y Kurenai y a los demás y Anko y Kakashi casi y se juraron odio eterno.

Todos decepcionados se tiraron al suelo muy tristes

"¡ Hay que hacer otro plan!" dijo emocionada Ino

"¿Para que? ya dijeron que se odian. Es muy problemático" dijo Shikamaru

"Noooo, hay que luchar por el amor" dijo Sakura casi volando.

Todos se quedaron en shok y decidieron volverlo a intentar. Entonces dijo Sasuke

" Tengo una idea"

Y todos "¿¿¡¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH!!??"

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. 3 Segundo plan: Romance a solas

**_Este es el tercer capitulo de nuestra alocada historia. Esperamos que les guste, que se rían mucho y nos dejen muchos reviews que nos encanta leerlos. Arigato!!!! Ahora con el capi número tres... que lo disfruten!!!!_**

**Capítulo 3: Segundo plan: Romance a solas… o tal vez no**

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 y 10 tenían una misión, salieron de la aldea al bosque.

Caminaron y caminaron escuchando como Anko y Kakashi peleaban

"Es por allá" "No, del otro lado"

**TODO UN DÍA DE TORTURA DESPUÉS**

Se hizo de noche y dijo Kurenai: "Hay que encontrar un lugar donde dormir"

Encontraron una cabañita y decía Anko enojada:

"Yo no me voy a quedar con Kakashi, mejor sola o con los muchachos"

Porque encontraron dos cabañitas. A cada equipo le tocó una. Desafortunadamente Anko se tuvo que quedar con Kakashi a falta de espacio. Kakashi como siempre peleando con Anko. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto le dijeron a Kakashi y a Anko que porque mejor no dejaban de pelear tan siquiera hasta que terminaran la misión. Kakashi y Anko les dicen: "Ustedes no se metan son solamente unos gennin" Los tres se arrojaron al suelo llorando y les dijeron a Kakashi y a Anko: "¡¡¡¡¡¡Son unos amargadetes!!!!!!"

Y se fueron corriendo como loquetes como chemprete. Kakashi y Anko hicieron un trato: por esa misión ivan a dejar de pelear.

Al otro día el equipo 7 y 10 empezaron a planear y como siempre…

"¡¡Una cena con Ramen!!" gritó Naruto "¡¡Callate Naruto tu opinión no cuenta!!" dijeron todos

Naruto lloró y lloró como loco y todos sienten lástima por Naruto y le piden disculpas (N: Algo raro pero en fin… es nuestra historia :P somos de imaginación amplia -.-)

Todos vuelven a trabajar en el plan para juntar a Kakashi y Anko.

Su misión era ir a ayudar a la reconstrucción de un pueblo que tenía algunos daños por una tormenta. Los seis amigos y Kurenai se sorprendieron de que Kakashi y Anko no pelearán, solo que cada quien se fue por su lado. Aprovecharon que no estaban para planear la idea de Sasuke (N: Estos niños de plano no trabajan) La idea de Sasuke era nada más y nada menos que encerrarlos en un cuarto a ellos dos solos. Los 7 estaban muy ocupados cuchicheando y de repente escuchan la voz de Kakashi:

"¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?"

Todos sorprendidos responden

"Nada, nada" "Nada más aquí haciendo nada"

"Pues entonces ¡¡¡PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!!" gritó Kakashi.

Esa noche mientras cenaban en un comedor de una posada los nueve juntos Kakashi y Anko ni siquiera se miraban "ITADAKIMASU" y todos comenzaron a comer

Entonces todos empezaron a poner excusas muy tontas para salirse, algunas un poco tontas: "Voy al baño" "Voy a ver si ya puso la marrana"

Y así se quedaron solos. Cuando todos ya estaban a fuera cerraron la puerta con madera, cadenas y petróleo (¿?) y se pegaron a la puerta para oír lo que pasaba. No escuchaban nada ya que Kakashi y Anko no se hablaban. Kakashi empezó a voltear para todos lados y cayo en la cuenta de que Anko y él estaban completamente solos. Kakashi se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, intento abrirla desesperadamente y nada. Los 7 de afuera trataban de contener la risa. Kakashi se dirigió hacia Anko que ignoraba por completo la situación y dijo: "Oye, estamos encerrados sabías"

"Hey¿cuál es tu problema? Yo ni me he parado de aquí" le contestó enojada Anko

"¡Yo no te estaba echando la culpa!" "¡No me grites!" Así comenzó otra de sus peleas incansables. "Nada funciona" decían decepcionadas Hinata y Sakura.

"¡Es todo por tu culpa, Sasuke!" "¿Mi culpa usuratonkachi¡Yo no soy el único que participó!" "Calma chicos" dijo Kurenai "Nos van a oír"

Todos guardaron silencio pero ya no escucharon nada

"Hora del plan B" dijo Kiba y puso en una grabadora música romántica. (N¿De donde habrá sacado la grabadora…? es un misterio sin resolver) Todos atentos y nada, no se escuchaban sus voces. Naruto desesperado a más no poder dijo:

"Digan algo de una buena vez" "Shhhh, callate usuratonkachi nos pueden oír" dijo Sasuke Y de repente……."¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!"

Se escucho retumbar por todo el edificio. Todos asustaditos abrieron la puerta y Kakashi y Anko echando humo por todos lados pasaron dando pasos de elefante a un lado de todos los demás hechos una furia. Todos súper tristes entraron al comedor

"Otro plan fallido" dijo Shino. Y todos se tumbaron en las sillas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! A todas las personas que seguían esta historia, mis más sinceras disculpas. Han pasado ya casi 4 años desde que la publiqué y nunca ni siquiera quise editar la multitud de errores que tenía. La verdad es que de las 5 historias escritas en nombre de "The MayNalPa" solamente dos eran realmente escritas por las 3, y el resto, incluida esta, solo eran escritas por mí, Paola, la que se dedicaba a subirlas a Internet. El problema fue que nos separamos, tuvimos muchísimos problemas y ahora casi ni siquiera tenemos comunicación. Esto provocó que yo en parte perdiera el interés por escribir fanfics. Si a eso le sumas que mi sitio favorito donde en mis historias llegué a tener más de 100 reviews desapareció, tienes como resultado 4 largos años sin interés ni in escribir ni en leer fanfics.

He decidido empezar de nuevo, quisiera saber si hay alguien por ahí interesado en mis historias que pueda darme apoyo para comenzar desde 0, de todas formas, estoy decidida a hacerlo.

Ahora mi username es "Tsukisagi", mi nombre "artístico" en Internet. Para que quede bastante claro, las historias "Amor entre enemigos" y "Romeo y Julio" son las únicas escritas por el anterior grupo de "The MayNalPa"


End file.
